1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content display support system, and more particularly to a content display support system for supporting content display at remote sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for sharing a material among a plurality of meeting participants have been proposed as meeting support systems.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-158992 discloses a system that allows a shared server to store document data as a material for use in an event such as a meeting, thereby making the document data open to the public, and provides the document data to an information terminal through a prescribed authentication process.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-273256 discloses an image forming apparatus that supports a teleconference, in which an image of a videoconference at a remote site is analyzed so that a person image having a registered character is extracted from the image using a predefined selection condition, and a document is transmitted to a specified destination corresponding to the person image.
However, in either system, it is difficult for participants to obtain a shared material, for example, in a seminar or any other meeting that is open to public participants who are not registered beforehand.